Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to a glove, and, more particularly, to a glove having a plurality of tucks positioned in specific locations on the glove for improving flexibility and reducing the finger fatigue of a wearer. The glove further includes an aluminized shell to protect the wearer""s hands and fingers from heat.
There are various types of glove patterns that are well known in the art. For example, the clute, gun-cut and keystone are common glove patterns. These patterns are sometimes formed with tucks on the finger portion of the glove. In particular, the tucks are typically positioned on the back part of the knuckle to assist a wearer in moving is or her fingers. Additionally, the outside of the glove is sometimes formed of aluminization to prevent burning of the back of a wearer""s hand when exposed to elevated temperatures.
Current state of the art in glove structure present a number of limitations. First, the positioning of the tucks on the back of the knuckles restrict the movement of a wearer""s fingers. Typically, the tucks are constructed by folding and sewing the glove material across the back of a wearer""s knuckles. When a wearer flexes his fingers, the material forming the tucks on the back of the knuckle is supposed to pull out, and retain some fold, when the finger is fully flexed so the wearer does not have to stretch the material over his knuckle. In fact, the prior art construction actually causes problems because the tuck bulks up and tightens the material on the back of the knuckle making it difficult for a wearer to flex his fingers. Thus, the positioning of the tucks on the back of the knuckle limit the finger flexibility of a wearer.
Second, the glove designs discussed above provide inadequate protection when a wearer is exposed to elevated temperatures. For instance, a firefighter is often exposed to high temperature environments which are hot enough to cause bums. In order to prevent their hands from sustaining bums, they wear gloves that have aluminization on the back portion of their hands, such as the prior art gloves described above. Although offering protection for the top of the hand, the wearer is still susceptible to sustaining bums on the sides of each finger due to the lack of heat resistant material in those locations.
In an effort to protect firefighters from sustaining bums on their hands, the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) established several standards that apply to fire fighting gloves. Generally, proximity fire fighting gloves must include a radiant protection of 210 degrees (+20xc2x0/xe2x88x920xc2x0) around the fingers, thumb and the back of the hand. Specifically, when a person points his finger towards his face, using a polar coordinate system, xe2x80x9c[t]he radiant reflective material shall provide coverage from 0 degrees to 105 degrees (+10xc2x0/xe2x88x920xc2x0) and then from 255 degrees (+10xc2x0/xe2x88x920xc2x0) to 360 degrees . . . xe2x80x9d (NFPA Protective Design Requirments 1976-2000 edition xc2xa74-3.6.1). Evan though the NFPA standards set forth the required coverage around the fingers, thumb and back of the hand, the standards do not specify how the glove should be constructed to meet these requirement. In fact, it has been difficult to construct a glove that meets the aforementioned standards.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the glove industry which overcomes the above drawbacks and deficiencies. More specifically, there remains a need for a glove construction that will increase the flexibility and reduces hand and finger fatigue of a wearer. In addition, there remains a need for a glove that will protect the sides of a wearer""s fingers, thumb and back of the hand when exposed to elevated conditions and temperatures.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a glove for improving flexibility and reducing hand and finger fatigue of a wearer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a glove for improving flexibility, reducing hand and finger fatigue of a wearer and forming to the natural curvature of a wearer""s hand.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for constructing a glove for improving the flexibility and reducing hand and finger fatigue of a wearer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a glove for protecting the back portion of a wearer""s hands and the back and side portions of a wearer""s fingers from elevated temperatures.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method for constructing a glove that protects the back portion of a wearer""s hands and the back and side portions of a wearer""s fingers from elevated temperatures.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other object are achieved by a glove having a palm and a back portions each with finger portions adapted to conform to the fingers of a wearer. The glove comprises a fourchette and a first tuck. The fourchette is adapted to couple the palm and back portions to form an enclosure for a wearer""s fingers. The first tuck is adapted to be formed in the fourchette thereby allowing for the easy movement of a wearer""s fingers.
The present invention further provides for a glove for improving the flexibility, reducing hand and finger fatigue of a wearer and forming to the natural curvature of a wearer""s hand, the glove comprising a palm, a back portion and a sidewall. The palm and the back portion each have at least one finger portion formed therein. The sidewall is adapted to couple the palm to the back portion in the area of the finger portion. The sidewall has a first tuck formed therein to allow for easier movement of a wearer""s finger.
The present invention also provides for a method for constructing a glove for improving the flexibility and reducing hand and finger fatigue of a wearer, the glove has a palm, a back portion and a fourchette. The palm and back portion each includes at least one finger portion. The fourchette is adapted to couple the palm and the back portion to one another. The method comprises the steps of coupling the palm and back portion with a fourchette and forming a first tuck in the fourchette to thereby reduce the amount of force needed to bend the finger portion of the glove.
The present invention further provides for a glove for protecting the back portion of a wearer""s hands and the back and side portions of a wearer""s fingers from elevated temperatures. The glove comprises a back portion, a palm portion and a fourchette. The back portion and the palm portion each have at least one finger portion. The fourchette is adapted to couple the back portion and the palm. The back portion and the fourchette are formed of radiant reflective material to protect the back portion of a wearer""s hands and the back and side portions of a wearer""s fingers.
The present invention also provides for a method for constructing a glove that protects the back portion of a wearer""s hands and the back and side portions of a wearer""s fingers from elevated temperatures. The glove includes a back portion, a palm portion and a fourchette. The back portion and the palm each include at least one finger portion. The fourchette is adapted to couple the back portion and the palm portion. The method comprises the steps of forming the back portion of a radiant reflective material, forming the fourchette of a radiant reflective material, coupling the back portion and the palm with the fourchette such that the back portion and the fourchette extend approximately 210 degrees around the circumference of the finger to protect the back portion and the sides of the wearer""s finger from elevated temperatures.
Additional objects of invention, together with the advantages and novel features appurtenant thereto, will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means and instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.